A long lost love
by deadly creator
Summary: Its been 4yrs since the death of Ulqiorra, a man who Orihime grew affections for-but an event causes the group,back together to stop another uprising of arrancars. Will Orihime find the man she loves or is he taken by another? Summary coninued in story :
1. Summary

It's been 4yrs since the death of Ulqiorra, a man who Orihime grew affections for. But a certain event causes the group; Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Renji, Uryuu and Orihime, back together to stop another uprising of the Arrancars. Will Orihime find the man she loves or is he taken by another?

**Note:** The two labeled are not the only main characters involved… another character called Minorra, which I have created , is also a main character… ENJOY :)


	2. Chap 1 A familiar Face

"The wind blew quietly, dancing with the orange leaves; birds sang their love songs and the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. A little 8 year old boy laid facing towards to vast sky, watching the clouds float on by…" There was a light pause before Orihime could continue, this story somehow seemed so familiar, no matter how hard she pushed that thought to the back of mind, it came back to her stronger, refusing to give up. "oh it's been 4 years since the incident…" she thought. Her thoughts wondered, as she remembered the past…

All the children, except one, were obviously not aware of the slight pause; the one who had noticed this look in his teacher's face before, his shook his head and coughed out loud. This cough awoke Orihime from her thoughts; she looked at her class of twelve as they sat comfortably on colorful cushions eagerly listening to their teacher, Miss Orihime Inoue. She continued as nothing happened…

"The boy had eyes as green as emeralds, and jet black hair. He sat gazing at the clouds all day and spotted many shapes…" * RRRRIIIIINNNGGGG* before she could continue the lunch bell rang, the class happily ran out, with squeals of excitement through the rectangle- framed door and down the packed hallways, towards the cafeteria. She smiled and walked slowly towards a cabinet in-between two posters of flowers, a gift from 2 of her students how have left a month ago.

She opened the cabinet, to take out her lunch. A crunch sound came from the door and she whirled round. Instantly taking notice on the bright and messy orange hair, the dark meaningful eyes…

"Ichigo?"

" Its been awhile Orihime! 4 years since the Aizen incident huh? Wow, you look great! A teacher huh? Never thought you'd be one!" He grinned

" Um yea.." She blushed "I was always good in caring for people and well I was quite fond of children, so here I am… a teacher! Haaa" She smiled and walked over to Ichigo. She gave him a hug, and was glad when he returned it.

"Oh, Ichigo." She said. In-hailing his scent, sweet and had a tinge of orange. She pulled away and held on to his arms. "4 years. How's the soul society? You know ever since Chad, Uryuu and I left you in the soul society, soo much has happened! I as you know- She pulled away further and walked to wards a chair by the table and beckoned him to join her- became a teacher and well Chad became a police cop and is being promoted to be in FBI. And Uryuu, well he's the science teach next door…" As if on cue, Uryuu walked in the room hands in his lab coat and smiled.

"Yo, Ichigo. You never learn do you? You always let out so much spirit energy when you're happy…"

Ichigo smirked "Well, well. Uryuu didn't think you'd be a science teacher… I thought maybe an archery teacher, since Quincy's are very fond of their arrows."

Uryuu pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his slender nose and replied "Well, didn't wanted to be reminded of what happened 4 years ago. There is no point in thinking about the past; we have to just move on with our lives." With that he turned and faced the open door. And stopped. He looked at Orihime and Ichigo. He muttered "It was nice seeing you Ichigo and Miss Inoue; lunch break is over soon you should prepare for your class…" He walked out the door, and towards the science lab to prepare the experiment for his year 10s.

Orihime stood up slowly and Ichigo followed. "Well Ichigo, it was nice to see you but I have a class to prepare for-" she looked up at him, and gazed at his eyes. Something flashed in them but then disappeared, she couldn't tell…

He walked away from her and waved goodbye. "Bye Miss Inoue –he smiled- I'll see you soon." He took out a knife and stabbed it in the air in front of him. " OPEN" he said and walked into the senkaimon and vanished…

Orihime sighed and sat back down on the chair, scared that her legs might give away. There were so many things she wanted to ask and wanted to say but again, it doesn't seem that fate has chosen for them to be together. And she knew in her very soul who her heart belonged to, it belonged to a certain man, as the story had said; " with eyes as green as emeralds and jet black hair"

* * *

><p>Not much of a cliffe :) cuz im sure you can guess who it is :) plz R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Chap 2 Alone with their thoughts

She watched Ichigo disappear though the senkaimon, following his hell butterfly… "WAIT! WHAT? Hell butterfly?" She thought "how does he have a hell butterfly? I thought he was a substitute soul reaper?" She sighed, her head throbbing with ideas of what could have happened to him during the 4 years and came to a conclusion that…"Could he be offered a position as a permanent soul reaper? And that's why he came back to see me?"

"Oh Ichigo…" She muttered. She walked to the window and gazed outside, everything was back to normal after the great battle. Birds chirping their merry tunes, squirrels running frantically up and down trees, she opened the window and let the cool breeze play with her once light brown hair. She did not notice a pair of dark blue eyes watching her from the hallway; they were a reflection of the calm blue sea. The eyes kept watching, as if it was reading what Orihime was thinking and they glittered with curiosity.

Ichigo sighed, "Yea… your right Orihime- he sighed and brushed his hair with his hand- soo much has happened over these 4 years… If only you knew." He stopped walking, grateful for the eerie silence in the passageway of the senkaimon. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath; once again he put his hand to his hair. He stood there for what seemed for hours, his thoughts buzzed angrily in his head… "GAHH- he turned to slam his fist against the wall- why didn't I tell her?" he muttered. "Oh- he sighed again- what should I do?" He slid against the wall and sat on the ground, defeated, his thoughts consuming him. Finally a simple thought, whispered to him _'why not visit Mr. Hat n clogs? He might give you some answers and you never know maybe Yoruichi is there too. They'll help for sure.'_ With that thought, he stood up slowly and walked away from the glowing exit, he started to pick up his pace and soon he began to sprint, his confidence and anticipation building. "YEA!" He thought, "That's what I'll do!" He charged thought the exit and instantly ending up in front of Urahara's shop.

Kisuke Urahara stood up, instantly recognized this spiritual pressure and walked towards the door. He grinned "Ahhh- He said and grinned even wider-Ichigo! It's been a long time!"

* * *

><p>"Ahhh- Kon smiled- this is the life! 4 years and that idiot is still nowhere to be seen!" He got off the bed and walked to the table and sat down on the chair, he looked at the photo of Rukia, Ichigo and himself (in stuffed animal form). "But still it's gotten so quiet and a bit boring without them here. –He sighed, he put the photo away- ahh 4 years without my dear RUKIA!"<p>

He thought… "4 years has passed, and Ichigo still hasn't come and visited his family! What kind of a brother is he? After the Arrancars had invaded Karakura town, Ichigo's family finally found out that, I wasn't the real Ichigo and was a mod soul.- he shook his head, he remembered that night as if it was yesterday- they weren't even shocked! I mean, how did they know?"

_**(Flash back 4 years ago)**_

_*BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!* the sound echoed around the small town. And of course only those who had high spiritual pressure could hear the noise, not only that, there was no one in the town. They all had been evacuated to the soul society, before the attack had even begun. The only ones left was Ichigo's family, because they had high spiritual pressure they could not be easily be put under the sleeping spell that squad 4 had released for the people in the town._

_The family gathered into the dining room and was discussing what was going to happen. Ichigo and Kon, who was in Ichigo's real body, finally told Karin, Yuzu and Isshin the truth._

_"So, now you know. – Ichigo sighed- I'm sorry I could tell you guys earlier… I thought it would be too dangerous for you to know."_

_"Finally!" Yuzu and Karin said together, Isshin smiled at the 2 girls. He sighed and said "Look Ichigo, you don't need to feel guilty. We already know!"_

_"But how? How did you know?" Ichigo was stunned. 'I guess I didn't give you guys enough credit' he thought behind a sad smile._

_"Well-said Isshin- I was a Substitute sou-" before he get any further…_

_"Ichigo! It's ready!" Rukia shouted from the back garden, standing next to a handmade portal and Kisuke._

_They all walked in to the garden in silence. They all knew this was going to happen but it was all too soon, "Dad was going to tell me something important" Ichigo thought. Before he could say anything Isshin was holding both Karin and Yuzu by the hands. He gave Ichigo a sad smile and said "Maybe later Kiddo." With that they disappeared through the portal._

_Ichigo stared in disbelief. They were gone. And he didn't even know if he was ever going to see them again and his dad was so confident that he said "Maybe Later?" Kon gave Ichigo a nod and walked into the portal, following the others. Ichigo ran to the portal and shouted "TAKE CARE OF THEM KON!." As soon he said that, the portal closed._

_**( End flashback)**_

He smiled at that memory. He had heard Ichigo loud and clear, next he remembered that he had ran to join the family of 3, who were waiting for him. With a smile they all walked into the glowing exit, knowing that thing were going to be okay. And they would see Ichigo again.

Kon smiled again and walked out of the room, " Come back home Ichigo." he whispered as he closed the door behind him.


	4. Chap 3 A premonition and a heartbreak

Quick Note:

Dragon'sHost- Thanks for the support! :) You won't find out what Ichigo wants to say until a bit later… hehe

* * *

><p>Minorra walked casually along the long plain corridor, her long black hair swayed in a rhythm. She stopped outside the recovery room and briefly looked in…<p>

"What?-she sighed- he's not in here? But that fraccion, Cyan, she said that he was still recovering!" She growled 'oh, someone's gonna pay for pissing me off!' she thought. She cracked her knuckles and smiled, imagining all the ways she could torture that fraccion.

"You haven't changed" said a cool voice. The voice was so very familiar and Minorra knew exactly who it was.

"ULQUIORRA!" She dived into him for a hug, as expected Ulquiorra did not move a muscle and caught her with ease.

Minnora's flared jacket flipped upwards while he caught her, to reveal a number '4' the one just like Ulquiorra's, elegantly tattooed on her coccyx (tail bone).

* * *

><p>Orihime gasped. Her whole body shook uncontrollably, her arms sore, her legs heavy and her heart ached. 'What's happening to me? Why am I hurting?' she thought. She desperately clung to stair railing, trying to steady her body and not tumble down the stairs. 'A premonition?' she thought. 'Well that's a first…' she sighed and quickly but carefully dragged her legs down the stairs and into the living room. She moved swiftly to the couch, her legs became lighter and the pain began to fade. She sat and calmed herself; with her eyes closed she began to concentrate, allowing her mind to try and focus on the strange signal. Soon enough she could see pictures flashing by as if they were trying to tell her something. Because she was new to this, she was only able to stop three pictures from flashing by.<p>

The first picture had shown a girl with smooth and long dark hair that reached to her waist, what she wore was very strange and not something Orihime had seen normal people wearing. The jacket, partly open at her chest area, hugged on her figure showing her beautiful curves, it was flared from the end of her ribcage to her waist. Sleeves were rolled up to her elbows; she also wore straight wide leg trousers that covered her feet. She was beautiful; her white clothing enhanced her violet eyes and her dark hair, 3 delicate zig- zag chokers wrapped around her slim neck. Her facial expression was calm but her eyes told a different story, they were searching for something or rather _someone._

Orihime was pleased with this picture because all the small details had been thoroughly examined, not one piece of information had slipped by unnoticed. She smiled and released this picture; the next picture took its place immediately and she could help but gasp.

The photo clearly showed the girl in mid jump, her back open and uncovered. The thing Orihime gasped at was the number that was clearly visible on the girl's back. It seemed when she ran or rather pounced and her flared shirt had flipped upwards, it was number '4'.

"Impossible-Orihime gasped- Unless she killed him and had gotten his rank…" She shook her head

"No-she added- he was dead by the time Ichigo had finished fighting with him. So she must have just gained his rank." She sighed. These memories were too painful to bring up. Orihime had developed feelings for her captor, Ulquiorra, she had moments with him that, she and Ichigo didn't. (Well not a lot anyway)

A good example was when she was eating and of course, the clumsy girl that she is, had dropped the teapot. Ulquiorra's quick reflexes caught the teapot just in time, he handed the teapot back and when she went to take it out of his hands… their fingers touched...

**(Flash back starts)**

*ZAP*

It was…magical. She gasped and his eyes widened, they looked at each other staring. Both had felt the *zap*, the spark that was rumored to appear only for those who were in love. But them? In love? Is it even possible?

Orihime blushed; she looked into his cat-like eyes, they were hard and unreadable. "But they had shown joy a minuet ago..." She shook her head mentally. "No, I don't think he has those feelings…" Her gaze changed, they softened from excitement and wonder to compassion.

He stared back into hers; they were showing signs of wonder and excitement of some sort but then it changed…

He jerked. It was compassion. He felt disgusted. "Was it compassion, a feeling of sympathy towards him? Or was it that she was feeling sorry to herself for being excited from our touch?..." He stopped thinking. This was alien to him, feelings and compassion. He let go suddenly and her eyes widened with confusion, his temper rising. He walked away towards the door and stopped. He turned, voice cold and clear;

"I don't need your sympathy. Emotions make you weak and vulnerable; - there was slight pause- I mean, just look at you." He added bitterly.

He turned and walked out the door, without looking back. Orihime sunk to the ground dropping the teapot all over again.

**(Flash back ends)**

Okay…maybe that moment didn't have the best of endings. "Well looking back now –she thought- none of the moments ended so well. They all involved, her falling, tripping over or dropping something, he would always come saving the day. They would always have the moment of staring into each other's eyes or they would accidently touch. Each time his eyes would become softer and softer but it always ended up Ulquiorra getting offended. Then he would walk away and go off in a huff.

Well that was the pattern until that fateful afternoon, after their fight. She managed to persuade Ichigo to allow her a few minutes between her and her former captor. That calm look in his eyes, he wasn't scared. Not one bit…

She focused back at the picture, feeling uneasy. She examined the picture once more; she couldn't see who the girl had attacked because her long black hair had flung at all directions. She sighed and allowed the picture to fade away and in to a new and final still shot.

Her jaw dropped to the floor. She flung eyes open, wide in shock, she shook her head. Refusing to believe it.

"No… not after what he had said." She cried "He told me told me that he cared about me! He said he loved no other and cared for no other!" She broke into tears "Then…then… why is he…?"

'_hugging another? And his eyes glittering with love?' _The whispered answer echoed in her mind.

Orihime flung her hands to cover her ears

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She wailed

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

naww poor Orihime :( hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review :)


	5. Chap 4 A wedding?

**Quick note (well.. not so quick but yeahh):**

Here's the chapter you have been waiting for! HAHA Okayyyy… there is a love triangle in this chapter! Haha Rukia-Ichigo-Orihime. This ought to be fun! :) But ofc...Someone gets burned… There are other triangles in future chapters head and don't worry Orihime will be happy… there is someone for her planned But… enough of this! Plz continue to read (0:

**Shout out:**

Dragon'sHost- Hahaha… cuz I'm evil like that :) Anyway… here is the chapter :) ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Wow! Congrats Ichigo!" Kisuke Urahara smiled. "You finally become a full fledged soul reaper! –His voice became more businesslike-Why don't you try out to be a Captain of a squad? I mean, you could be the next captain of squad , I think there isn't anything to be scared of… unless you hate working. Hahaaaa." His laugh faded when he saw Ichigo's face.<p>

"What's wrong Ichigo? Aren't you happy? I mean, I thought you wanted to be a proper soul reaper and to be recognized by the society… What's gotten into you?" Kisuke looked concerned; he continued to look at Ichigo's face from across the table, he searched his eyes but finding nothing. It was as if they were…Lifeless.

"Rukia is getting married." Was all that Ichigo had said. His pain and anger suddenly came flooding to his face and especially his eyes. It was as if a wall had been built in his mind to stop and control his emotions but it came crumbling down along with his emotions.

"Poor kid. He's crushed." Urahara thought "He must have fallen pretty hard for her." He then suddenly got a thought. "Does he know that Orihime like him? What if I told him that…? Will he forget Rukia and go for Orihime?" He closed his eyes, folded his arms across his chest and concentrated hard. "Maybe, I shouldn't say anything because if he does return the feeling for Orihime later, Will she still likes him back? Or has she found another?" He scratched his chin and continued to think.

He was un-aware that Ichigo was staring at him with a confused expression on his face. Ichigo looked away, noticing that nothing had changed since he had left. He looked at his green tea in front of him. The lines of steam beginning to fade as the tea got colder. He picked it up and got distracted by the reflection of himself in the tea. He looked like a wreck. His hair messy, black rings under his eyes, faded scars that were supposed to be faded became visible. He wondered if Orihime saw him like this…he shook his head. He had become like this the last couple of hours while he and Urahara were talking. He put down the tea cup on the table. He slowly stood up.

"I love Rukia." He spoke quietly "And I know she loves me too. I am not going to sit here and watch her getting an arranged marriage just because of some title!" He stood triumphantly and proud.

"Thanks for the tea. I was good talking to you, Urahara." He smiled and took out a small blade. He pushed the blade it into the space in front of him and shouted "OPEN!" he walked through, the senkaimon, to the other side.

Urahara smiled. He had finally opened his eyes, just in time to see Ichigo's orange hair disappear into the space in front of him.

"That kid… never stops to amaze me. According to my calculations, he should be able to stop the weeding and get Rukia back…" He sighed "Poor Orihime. She's left out once again." He shook his head and sipped his tea.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S- I mention all lot of the eyes cuz well I read somewhere that the eyes are like windows to your soul and also well if you watch the anime their eyes are pretty expressive :0)- ad to the end<strong>

**Sorry, that its a short chappy... PLZ review :)**


End file.
